


i made a poem out of you (TWICE-MiTzu)

by TwicePink is the Revolution (CamrensPosie)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamrensPosie/pseuds/TwicePink%20is%20the%20Revolution
Summary: another fic of mine that i converted to twice, will post the poem in the notes at the end.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 8





	i made a poem out of you (TWICE-MiTzu)

**_I wanna give you a good morning kiss at 9 am while you're still sleepy._ **

It was Saturday morning when the alarm woke Tzuyu up. She let out a loud groan and internNayeon cursed herself immediately for doing so.

She looked at the raven haired near her who was still in a deep sleep and smiled to herself.

There was something special about watching Mina sleep, usuNayeon the older one was never at peace when she was awake. She could never just sit down and relax, no. Mina was always doing something and in moments like this Tzuyu loved getting up before her.

She could just watch her girlfriend sleep in peace.

Suddenly Tzuyu remember she promised Chaeyoung to help her with gift shopping so she quickly got into her black jeans and one of Mina's oversized sweater which became hers after the first time she took it from Mina's closet. Then, she goes to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth.

Tzuyu took another look at the clock behind her and saw it's almost 9 am. She took her bag from the chair and leaned over the bed.

"Where are you going?" Mina's voice broke the silence that was in the room.

"Shopping with Chaeyoung, I told you yesterday, don't you remember?"

Mina mumbled something Tzuyu couldn't reNayeon understand.

"What?"

"I said, kiss me before you leave."

"You didn't brush your teeth yet."

"I want my kissy." Mina protested and made puppy face.

"Fine."Tzuyu groaned and pressed her lips onto Mina's.

When Mina tried to deepen the kiss Tzuyu pulled away.

"Just one more, please?" Mina asked.

Tzuyu took a moment to think about it before planting a few kisses all over Mina's face, kissing the constellation of moles before smiling and pressing one finNayeon kiss onto Mina’s lips.

*

**_And I wanna kiss you at 1pm on Sunday when we are cuddling on our bed._ **

They were lying in Mina’s old bedroom, _If I stay_ was playing on the TV and Sana was sitting on the floor.

Mina loved moments like this, she loved spending time with her adoptive family and she loved how they accepted her and Tzuyu's relationship.

Both Mina and Sana were paying their full attention to the movie in front of them Tzuyu was bored of it, it was probably the 10th time Mina made her watch this movie. She even knew every line by her heart.

Instead, the younger girl was mindlessly playing with Mina's hair, every once in a while kissing her check or the top of her head.

The movie finished and Sana left the room, saying she has to study for tomorrow's math test (both Tzuyu and Mina knew there was no math exam and that Sana just wanted to give them some privacy).

"Hi." Tzuyu turned around to face Mina,

"Hello beautiful." Mina replied and smiled at the younger girl.

"We've been dating for so long and you still manage to make me blush. By doing nothing special."

Mina laughed at her and pulled the younger one closer to her. Tzuyu then nuzzled her head in the crook of Mina's neck and wrapped her arm around Mina's torso.

"Someone's needy." Mina pointed out.

"Nostalgia is kicking in I guess."

Mina didn't have to ask nothing else, she pulled the younger girl closer, if it was even possible.

"I love you." Mina whispered to Tzuyu's ear.

"You're so cuddly." Tzuyu said.

"Cuddle me then." Mina said.

So Tzuyu did, but not before kissing her lips tenderly.

*

**_And I wanna taste your lips at 5pm after I get back home._ **

Mina was yet again kept at working doing extra hours, the company had some big projects coming up and Mina was one of their biggest hopes.

Mina loved architecture; she loved her job but sometimes she felt it's a bit too overwhelming.

Sometimes she wished she had gone for music teacher instead but at times like that Tzuyu would make sure to show her how great Mina actuNayeon is at architecture.

She was just parking into their driveway when her phone rang.

Tzuyu's name flashed across the screen and Mina picked it up.

"Hey are you coming home soon? I miss you."

"Tzu, I literNayeon just parked in front of the building can't you wait till I get in?" Mina questioned.

Suddenly someone knocked at the window of the car and Mina turned around and saw none other than her girlfriend.

She got out of the car and Tzuyu was immediately koala hugging her.

"I hate when they keep you longer." Tzuyu complained.

"I know babe but you know this internship means a lot to me."

"I know, I know."

"But I have to say, I missed you so so much."

"You have?" Tzuyu asked with a smirk on her face.

"Mhmmm." Mina said and leaned in.

"God, I forgot your lips taste like heaven." Mina said.

"That's not the only part of me that tastes like heaven." Tzuyu winked at Mina and walked in the house, leaving Mina alone with an amused face.

*

**_And kiss you with so much passion after our 1am fight._ **

It was a week later when Dahyun and Chaeyoung decided to organize the Halloween party at their apartment and Mina and Tzuyu were supposed to go together as Clarke and Lexa.

Considering they called them only two days earlier Mina was supposed to come straight from work, and meet Tzuyu there.

Now, Tzuyu was there, but Mina still wasn't.

"She was supposed to be here almost an hour ago." Tzuyu complained to Jihyo

"C'mon Tzuyu, I'm sure she just got held up at the meeting. She will be here soon."

"I guess yeah." Tzuyu shrugged.

But when half an hour later there was still no sign of Mina, Tzuyu got worried.

"Hey, there you are. Mina just called and said she probably won't make it after all. Something came up at work." Chaeyoung said and walked away.

Something came up.

Somehow Tzuyu found it hard to believe in it. This excuse was already well known to her.

It didn't happen once that she'd go to bed without Mina because the older girl was held up at work, or wake up without her because Mina "had early classes."

It's been going on like that for almost a month now and Tzuyu hated it. She was tired of Mina acting all weird but she didn't want to lose her. She loved Mina way too much to lose her.

Instead, she would calm herself with a glass of wine, or two, maybe three, five the most.

Right now, Tzuyu probably had more alcohol in her veins than she had blood.

And perhaps if she was sober she wouldn't let a random college boy touch her, but she did. In fact, Tzuyu was enjoying it. She enjoyed someone giving her attention for a change.

Sure his breath smelled like alcohol and fuckboy was written all over his face but somehow Tzuyu didn't mind it.

She didn't mind when his hands slipped from her hips to her ass, or when she grabbed it, she didn't mind his mouth on her neck.

Tzuyu didn't mind any of it, but Mina sure as hell did.

The older girl just came to the party, all tired from the work but still wanted to be here and make her girl happy. She knew how much Tzuyu loved Halloween.

What she didn't expect is to see her girlfriend dancing with a random boy who just wants to fuck her.

She made her way towards the place where Tzuyu and Zayn Malik wanna be were dancing.

"Excuse me, would you mind giving me a dance with her?" Mina politely asked the boy.

"Would you mind fucking off bitch? She's not a dyke like you! Find another hoe."

"I'm pretty sure she is a dyke."

"Don't you see her dancing with me and not with a girl?"

"I don't know man, I don't remember the last time she had a sex with a boy, oh wait that's cause she never had one. I do however remember her having sex with me, multiple time during our five years of dating."

Tzuyu was too drunk to even realize the boy has stopped dancing. Her eyes were still closed and her hips were following the music.

"Fucking dykes." The boy mumbled and just a moment later Mina's fist collided with his nose

"What the hell man?" He shouted and walked away.

Now, all of the eyes were on Mina, even Tzuyu's.

"Why the fuck did you punch him? Are you fucking crazy?" Tzuyu yelled at her girlfriend.

"He called you, and me, a dyke."

"I can protect myself Mina!"

"Didn't look like it when his hands and mouth were all over your body."

"What did you expect me to do? You thought I'd come to the party and sit by myself the whole damn time? I've waited for you for more than an hour Mina and you didn't bother to call me?"

"I told Chaeyoung to tell you."

"Chaeyoung!" Tzuyu scoffed "Well guess fucking what Mina? I'm not Chaeyoung! And as long as I remember you are dating me and not her, or at least I thought so."

As soon as the words left her mouth Tzuyu sprinted away from Mina. Mina was confused at first but then it hit her that she should go after Tzuyu.

She heard clumsy footsteps making their way to the roof and she decided to follow them.

"What do you want Mina? Huh?" Tzuyu asked once Mina opened the door.

"Tzuyu..."

"NO MINA! Don't you Tzuyu me! You have no right to give me a lecture about dancing with a guy! Funny thing is, not even once have I cheated on you! Not once. Drunk or not. Even when we were on a break. You did! You hooked up with random people during our break in senior year. You hooked up with Momo! Not once did I say a thing about it."

Tzuyu paused to look at Mina.

"Not once did I say anything about Momo drooling all over you and flirting with you, not once have I mentioned you how much it bothers me that you barely pay attention to me when your college friends are around. Not once have I done anything bad to you. And now you think I'd cheat on you with some fuckboy?"

"Tzuyu, you didn't see the way he looked at you."

"I did Mina! I fucking saw it. And let me tell you, it was nice. It was nice to get that look for a change, because I was starting to forget it." Tzuyu's voice cracked but she kept going "It was nice because he looked at me the way you used to just a few months ago. Jesus Mina! Fuck!"

"Tzuyu..." Mina's voice was soft.

"What do you want from me Mina? For a month I've barely even seen you around. You're never here anymore and even when you are too busy. Maybe I crossed the line by letting him touch me like that but it was only because in my head I was imagining it was you. Don't you get it? I miss you Mina. You're so close, but so far away."

"I'm here now." Mina stated.

"For how long though? Will you be here in the morning when I wake up? That's the real question."

"I promise I will, I promise Tzuyu. Just please calm down."

"I can't Mina! I can't! God, you're making me so mad! I want to be mad at you but I can't."

"Why?" Mina questioned.

"Because all I want to do is kiss the fuck out of you."

Suddenly Mina was pushed against the wall and the familiar feeling of Tzuyu's lips on her own was hitting her.

"I'm sor-" Mina tried to apologize but Tzuyu cut her off.

"Just fucking shut up and let me be angry."

So Mina did. She decided yo let her be angry for a tonight. But tomorrow they will work it out because that's what they always do.

***

**_I wanna taste the alcohol on your lips when we are too drunk to fuck._ **

They kissed and kissed until they couldn't feel their lips anymore.

The argument they had just barely an hour ago was now irrelevant, everything was irrelevant.

Maybe wine was running through Tzuyu's body but Jack Daniel's was going through Mina's.

The older girl was now also drunk and in desperate need of Tzuyu.

Soon she found the girl on the dance floor, dancing with Nayeon.

"Can I get a dance?" Mina asked as she hugged Tzuyu from behind.

"I think my girlfriend wouldn't like that."

"Oh yeah?" Mina pressed her lips against Tzuyu's neck.

"I uh… yeah." Tzuyu said and bit her lip, trying not to let out a moan.

"What makes you think so?"

"She almost broke someone's nose earlier."

"He was probably ugly. I'm hot, too hot."

"That's true, but I bet my girl is hotter."

"Oh yeah?" Mina questioned and continued to mark Tzuyu's neck.

"So tell me... Can your girlfriend make you feel like this?"

Mina's hand moved under Tzuyu's shirt, her fingers were grazing over Tzuyu's naked stomach.

"So? Can she?" Mina husked into Tzuyu's ear.

"Fuck." Tzuyu let out a moan.

"If that's what you want."

Mina grabbed Tzuyu's hand and pulled her towards the spare bedroom that Dahyun already prepared for them to sleep over at.

As soon as the door were closed, Mina was harshly pushed against the wall.

Tzuyu's kisses were sloppy and her hands were all over the place, but Mina wasn't any better.

Somehow on their way to the bed Tzuyu managed to trip and fall on the floor and Mina being Mina started laughing.

"It's not funny, my wrist hurts, I fell on it." Tzuyu pouted.

Mina came closer and kissed Tzuyu's wrist.

"Better?"

"Much."

Mina proudly smiled.

"Tell my girlfriend I'm too drunk to cheat on her, will you?" Tzuyu asked and Mina nodded.

"Don't worry, I am too."

So, for the few more minutes they were lying on the bed, Tzuyu cuddled up to Mina and talking about how Dahyun was hitting on a gay guy when it was so obvious his boyfriend is right next to him.

Tzuyu was talking and talking but when she heard Mina softly snoring she decided she should get some rest too.

And so what if they were too drunk for having sex? At least Tzuyu got to spend a night in Mina's arms once again.

*

**_And I wanna get high with you when we are too stressed about life._ **

Mina was currently in the spare bedroom they had in their apartment, she was trying so hard to focus on the books in front of her but she couldn't.

She got out of the room and walked into the kitchen where Tzuyu was making dinner.

"Mina Sharon don't you dare to make another americano! You won't be able to get any sleep tonight." Tzuyu warned her.

"That's kinda the point Tzu, I'm planning on staying up the whole night. And please stop calling it americano, I told you it’s Minaricano."

"Mina, your exam is at noon. You can get up earlier and-"

"No I can't! I really need to get a good grade Tzuyu."

"Your nose has been in the book since two days ago. I'm pretty sure you're gonna do great."

"No I won't. I'm barely passing this class."

"I doubt getting an average grade is called barely passing." The younger one pointed out,

"You don't get it Tzu."

"Because I'm not doing architecture means I don't get college? So what? My psychology is easy?"

"That's not what I meant..."

"I know Mina, but you're acting as if your life depends on this exam. It doesn't. One mark won't ruin your final grade, you know that."

"I just want to do good."

"And you will. You will. You're making yourself go crazy. For the past few days you've been living on coffee, do you even sleep? I don't feel you in bed at nights."

"I sleep at the other room, where I study."

"Do you Mina?"

"No, I don't..."

"You have to chill babe. This exam is ruining you."

"I'm sorry." Mina apologized and tightly hugged Tzuyu.

"I've got an idea, why don't you make yourself a bath and then we'll watch netflix and chill."

Mina raised an eyebrow.

"In the true meaning of the word, ya nasty. Go take a bath."

Mina nodded and walked down the hall.

An hour later Mina came back but Tzuyu wasn't there. Howewer, there was a note on the fridge.

_'I had to go out and do something but I will be right back, I promise amor.'_

Mina smiled to herself and opened the fridge to grab some apple juice.

"Hey there, grab a bottle of water and follow me." Tzuyu said as she appeared behind her.

Mina was confused but did it anyway.

"The roof? Really Tzu? It's chilly outside."

"Just follow me Minari."

Soon the two of them were at the roof of their building, where Tzuyu had already prepared blankets and pillows, candles around.

"Tzu..."

"You need to chill, so we're gonna chill okay?"

Mina nodded and sat down on the blanket.

"I've got a guitar, we've got the sky full of stars, and I've got this."

Tzuyu pulled out a bag from her pocket.

"What's that?"

"Oh you know what's that." Tzuyu smirked.

"You bought me weed?"

"I bought _us_ weed. It's not like I'm gonna watch you getting high." Tzuyu laughed.

"Best girlfriend ever." Mina said and kissed the younger girl.

For the next hour and a half the two girls were chilling on the roof. Completely high and without a care in the world. Completely in love with each other.

Enjoying life as much as they can.

*

**_I want you to jump on me and give me a koala hug so we both fall on the floor and laugh at how much of an idiots we are._ **

Tzuyu and her family went to visit their relatives at Tainan so and Mina invited Nayeon to spend the week with her, saying the apartment is way too big for just one person.

Nayeon gladly accepted the offer, her dorm room being too small for her and her roommate.

"So, did you talk to Tzuyu?"

"She's supposed to come tomorrow I think, I'm not really sure when, she said she'll call me when to pick her up from her house."

Nayeon nodded and smiled to herself.

"So, how are you two doing?"

"Good, good. Better actually, much better."

"So, no more silent fights?"

"No, we worked it out, we talked the day after the party, and I promised to fix it."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, I'm taking less hours at the company and I'm spending time between classes with her."

"Aren't your buildings at the other side of the campus?"

"Yeah, but we always find each other in the middle so..."

"Awww, that's really nice of you Mina."  
  
"Yeah, thanks Nabong."

"Anyway, I’m thirsty, can you um bring me some orange juice from the fridge?"

"Sure." Mina said and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Nayeon there's no oran- " Mina stopped in the middle of sentence when instead of Nayeon she saw her girlfriend in front of her.

"Hi..." Tzuyu said with a grin on her face.

"I-I thought you're coming back tomorrow."

"Ouch." Tzuyu faked being hurt.

"I missed you... Come here!"

Tzuyu for some reason decided to run and jump onto Mina.

She tried to koala hug her but Mina was apparently not prepared so they ended up on the floor. Well, Tzuyu actually ended up on top of Mina.

Their laughs were ringing through the room and Mina had to wonder if the old lady in the apartment next to theirs will go crazy because Tzuyu is being obnoxiously loud.

"And somehow we are on the floor." Tzuyu couldn't stop laughing.

"And somehow, you're the one to blame again."

Tzuyu faked being hurt once again, but when Mina kissed her she forgot about it all.

“Don’t mind me, I’m just leaving.” Nayeon said as she walked passed them, leaving the apartment.

***

**_I wanna kiss your forehead after a long and a hard day before we fall asleep._ **

A week flew by and it was Friday once again. Both of the girls had plans for the day and they wouldn't be able to see each other until tonight.

Tzuyu was sent to one of the communities centers to help out because their teen counsel was sick or something, and Mina was once again stuck at the company where she was doing her internship.

Currently Tzuyu was in her new office with two students who had no idea how to tell their parents they are dating.

Jack, who was a senior was openly gay while a junior Matt had to stay in the closet, his parents being extremely religious and against LGBT community.

"I just don't get it, what's the big deal? My parents go to church and they are okay with it." Jack shrugged.

"It's not the same! They would kick me out!"

"No, they wouldn't. Your parents like me."

"Just because they like you as his friend doesn't mean they would like it if you were dating. I've been there." Tzuyu tried to reason with him.

"Sure you have." Jack scoffed.

"Excuse me?"

"I doubt you were in this situation."

"Fine but let me tell you something. During my sophomore year I fell for my best friend. Mina was truly the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. She was a junior and we've been friends since our first grade. I went to private school, so I only got to see her after school. Our parents eventually also became friends because of how much time we would spend together. Her parents loved me so much. They even considered me as one of their daughters. And then, on my junior year, she and I ended up together. Somehow me managed to keep it as a secret for a few months. Neither of us was out of the closet and only a few friends knew about it."

"So what happened?" Matt asked.

"I talked to my parents and I knew they are cool with people being gay so one night I went to a party and my dad said something about being careful with boys and I simply replied with ' _boys won't be a problem'_ , my dad smiled and said he's proud of me, he told me to say hi to Mina. I guess he knew, my mom was okay with it too. Mina and I had an argument that night because she was scared they might tell something to her parents but I called my parents and they managed to calm her down. A few weeks later her parents were out of town and I was staying at her place. We were in her kitchen cleaning up after dinner and I had the urge to kiss her. We usually never kiss at her place because someone can walk in on us, but we were alone and I was like _'fuck it'_ so I kissed her. Anyway, her parents just came from the trip and saw us kissing. They kicked me out of the house the second they saw it, I was in my shorts and her T-shirt, and I was crying my eyes out in front of her house. They didn't let me take my phone. "

"Oh..." Matt said.

"That's not all. I came home with tears in my eyes and my parents were scared that something happened. After I managed to calm down I told them what happened. They sat me in the car and we made our way back to Mina's house. Her dad didn't even let me in. He got mad at my parents for me turning his daughter gay. He said I can't see Mina ever again. And for a few days I didn't hear a word from Mina. One night I was out with my friends and a girl came to us and asked if I'm Tzuyu. I nodded and she said she's one of Mina's friends and she gave me a letter that Mina wrote to me."

"She said she missed me and we agreed to have a movie night at her friend's place. Her friend had a boyfriend so her dad was okay with it. He thought it will be only two of them, but me and my two friends came along too. It was the first time I saw her after 10 days and we both cried so hard. Her parents, well her mom calmed down after a month or so, but her dad didn't. He still doesn't want to admit her daughter is dating a girl, and it's been five years now. They don't talk at all. He kicked her out as soon as she turned 18. She moved in with her best friend until she went on college, and then when I started college we moved in together. She has to see her mom when her dad isn't around and it's breaking her heart because they all used to be close. It's not easy to come out to everyone." Tzuyu finished her story.

"Are you for real? I bet you just made that up." Jack commented out loud.

"Think what you want but I'm telling the truth. Don't be so hard on him for wanting to be safe. You'd do the same."

The knock on the door stopped them from any further conversation.

"Come in." Tzuyu said.

"Hey bab- Oh sorry, I didn't know you still have students." Mina apologized.

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot about the time."

"I called you."

"My phone died."

"So, you're Mina?" Matt asked.

"Umm, yeah..." Mina was confused as to how they know her name.

"You're lucky." Matt said and looked at Jack, then he walked away without another word.

"What the fuck man?!" Jack yelled out.

"Be nice. Be patient. He doesn't have it as easy as you." Tzuyu said to the blonde boy.

"I guess. I should go and find him, thanks." The boy said before leaving the office as well.

Half an hour later the girls were finally in their bed, both tired as hell.

"You're not mad I told them?" Tzuyu questioned.

"No, I'm not, why would I be?"

"It's your life story..."

"It's just a part of my story. _Our story_."

"Okay." Tzuyu sighed.

"Don't worry about it love, okay? Go to sleep, I can tell you're barely keeping your eyes open."

"You don't mind??"

"No Tzu, get some rest."

Tzuyu closed her eyes and felt Mina's lips on her forehead before hearing “ _aishiteru wa_ ” in Mina’s Kansai accent.

*

**_And roll over onto your side of the bed at 3am when the rain is pouring and the storm is outside._ **

A loud thunder woke Tzuyu up from her sleep. She cursed out loud because she was just in a middle of her dream about meeting her idols.

Another loud thunder sent her out of her skin.

She loved rain, but she hated storms.

In fact, she was scared of the storms. Since Tzuyu was a child she had that fear. She would crawl up in the bed between her parents as soon as she would hear the first thunder.

When she got too big for that she would hug her teddy bear as tightly as she can. She loved how it smelled like Mina.

And then high school came around and she'd spend the night on the phone with Mina, the older girl would sing her to calm her down.

There was something special about Mina's voice and she loved it very much.

And then when Mina moved in with them she would just rolled onto her side of bed and hug her.

And that's what she did now.

Another thunder and Mina was now also awake.

"You okay?" Mina asked just above a whisper. She loved storms, but she knew how Tzuyu felt about them.

Tzuyu shook her head.

"Come here love."

Tzuyu rolled herself on Mina's side of the bed.

"It's gonna be okay, shhh, don't worry, okay?"

Another thunder.

Tzuyu jumps and Mina wraps her arm around the younger one.

"Shhh shhh, just sleep, I'm here babe. I'm here. You're safe."

*

**_I wanna feel your head on my chest in the middle of the night._ **

It's been teo months since the Halloween party and Tzuyu and Mina have never been better. Their relationship grew more and more by each new day.

Although Tzuyu was busier now, they still managed to find time to have their cute moments.

Mina was doing much better now with dealing with her work and classes. She tried not to come home late and not to leave the apartment before kissing Tzuyu good morning and making her breakfast.

It was dark outside and the only light in the room was the light of Tzuyu's purple LED phone charger.

For some reason Tzuyu couldn't sleep, perhaps it was those three coffee cups she bought at Sturbucks or the Red Bull she had for lunch. Maybe it was actually all the candies she ate today. Probably, all of it.

She kept turning around in bed.

Eventually, she gave up and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

After her banana was gone she walked back to the room.

Her side of the bed was now occupied by the older girl.

However, Tzuyu hated not sleeping near the wall so she tried to crawl into the small space between Mina and the wall.

As soon as she carefully settled down she felt Mina changing her position.

The older girl hugged her tightly and placed her head on Tzuyu's chest. Nuzzling her head a little before calming down.

Soon enough hear head was slowly going up and down, synced with Tzuyu's steady breathing.

***

**_I wanna hear you laugh at 2 am cause you saw something funny on Tik Tok._ **

It was Friday night and Tzuyu and Mina, as well as their best friends were in Chaeyoung and Dahyun's living room.

Mina was on the couch, cuddled up to the pale girl and Tzuyu was sitting on the floor.

Next to her was more than twenty pieces of popcorns, mostly thrown by Chaeyoung who was bored and wanted to annoy her.

"Chaeyoung stop it!" Tzuyu complained for the fifth time now.

"You're boring."

"Well I was planning on having sex with my girlfriend tonight and you rudely interrupted my intentions so excuse me for being bored."

"Oh my God." Mina mumbled.

"Don't act like I'm not saying what it is."

"Ugh, ya nasty." Chaeyoung groaned.

"You started it." Tzuyu shrugged and turned her attention back to the movie.

Soon the movie was over and the argument about the second movie started.

"I'm not watching horror movies!" Tzuyu protested.

"You're so lame, it's just a movie Tzuyu." Dahyun replied.

"I do not want to watch it!"

"Tzu, calm down, we won't watch it."

"Whipped." Chaeyoung replied. "So let's watch something funny then."

"Such as?"

"Pitch Perfect."

They all agreed and Dahyun found the movie and hit play.

Two hours later Tzuyu was still sitting on the floor, but now, between Mina's legs. Mina's chin resting on the top of Tzuyu's head.

Tzuyu wasn't paying much attention to the movie, instead she opted to scroll down her Tik Tok FYP.

Somehow she ended up on a page with the funniest posts and comments.

She was trying so hard not to laugh at the jokes because she knew Dahyun would rant at her for not letting her watch horror movie when she's not even paying attention to the new movie.

Her cheeks where red from keeping all of the laughs inside, and it was just a matter of time when she'll burst out laughing.

Every time she tried to suppress the laugh her head would shake and Mina would immediately switch her attention to Tzuyu's phone.

But when a really funny post came on she couldn't keep it inside.

"You're so annoying!" Chaeyoung said.

"This scene isn't even funny." Dahyun added.

"The post is." Tzuyu said.

"Tell me you're on the phone and I will beat your ass." Dahyun threatened.

"She's not, I am." Mina defended her girlfriend.

"On her phone?" Dahyun questioned.

"I don't know where mine is." Mina shrugged.

Dahyun and Chaeyoung seemed to believe in her lie and paid her attention back to Fat Amy being, well, herself.

"She would've kicked your ass, you know?" Mina whispered in Tzuyu's ear.

"I know."

"You owe me, big time."

"I know, sorry babe. I just couldn't keep it in myself anymore."

"It was pretty funny though, I have to agree." Mina said and Tzuyu just nodded and scrolled on to the next post.

*

**_And watch you freak out over a new (G)I-DLE song at 5pm._ **

The next day Tzuyu woke up to an empty bed and a smell of food in the air.

Soon enough she discovered the reason for both. Mina was in the kitchen making lunch for them all, with a little help from Dahyun.

"This smells nice." Tzuyu announced her presence.

"Obviously, it's DahMi making it." Chaeyoung replied.

"Chaeng, you have to stop with those ship names. It's getting on my nerves."

"Chill Mina it's not like this ship is going to sail anytime soon."

"Excuse you." Dahyun called her out "The ship you're talking about is a motherfucking yacht and we've been sailing long before your stupid ass even met us or knew what shipping is."

"I love it when you're sassy." Chaeyoung joked.

"Still straight."

"So am I."

"Doesn't look like it." Tzuyu commented.

"Shut it Yoda."

Two hours later Tzuyu was cleaning the table and Chaeyoung was trying to annoy the hell out of her. Dahyun was outside walking her dog and Mina was in the room doing her homework.

"I find it funny..." Chaeyoung started.

"What now?" Tzuyu groaned.

"You claim to be a Neverland, right?"

"I don't claim to be a Neverland. I am one."

"And yet you're not refreshing your YouTube page to hear the new song."

Tzuyu's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Fuck." Tzuyu mutters "I forgot what day is today."

Just a moment later Tzuyu was running up the stairs to the room where Mina was.

"Why are you running?" Mina questioned.

"Give me the laptop. "

"Tzu I need it for my homework. "

"Give me the fricking laptop Mina!" Tzuyu practically yelled at her.

Mina turned the laptop towards Tzuyu, actually worried that something might have happened.

When she saw Tzuyu opening the YouTube and typing (G)I-DLE into the search bar she chuckled.

For the next four minutes Mina was watching Tzuyu's reaction to the new song and video.

To say Tzuyu was freaking out wouldn't do justice.

Mina tried her best not to laugh at her girlfriend whose jaw was almost on the floor. Every few seconds Tzuyu would say something about how good the video is, how hot the girls are or about how amazing and perfect the song is.

Although Mina wanted to watch the video too she couldn't take her eyes away from the brunette girl in front of her.

Tzuyu's smile was giving her a special kind of warmth around her heart.

"They’re so perfect." Tzuyu said once the video was over.

"Mhmm."

"You didn't even pay the attention to the video. You were staring at me again."

"Well, you were drooling over them, I had to make sure you're still my girlfriend."

"Am I?"

"I'm not sure, I think that maybe I should test it." Mina said with a smirk on her face.

"Test it then."

"I will, but you have to come closer."

Tzuyu moved closer and loosely wrapped her arms around Mina's neck before pressing their lips together.

"Definitely mine." Mina said when Tzuyu pulled away.

"100% babe. Sorry for stealing your laptop, finish your homework or whatever so we can go out with the girls."

And without another word Tzuyu was closing the door behind her.

  
*

**_I wanna see your smile at 9pm when we are watching some sappy movie._ **

They were back in their apartment. Both if them had their favorite PJ's on and a bowl of popcorns in front of them.

Due to Mina's request they were watching The Notebook.

"If we were to broke up, and I break your heart and just leave, would you write me a letter?" Mina asked all of a sudden.

"Been there, done that."

"What?"

"You know when we were umm, when your dad didn't let you see me? I wrote you a letter each day."

"I never got any. "

"I never sent them. Imagine if your dad saw them or something."

"Do you still have them?"

"Those ones yes, somewhere in my old room."

"Those ones?" Mina caught on.

"Yeah..."

"Are there the other ones?"

"No, not anymore."

"There were though?"

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"When- when we had that break."

"You wrote me letters?"

"Every day for 26 days of you being away."

"What happened to them?"

"I'd burn them in the morning."

"Tzu... I love you, you know that right? I was an idiot for pushing you away, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I know Minari, I love you too. Let's watch the movie."

Mina nodded but instead of watching the movie, her mind was full of thoughts about the younger girl sitting next to her.

She was completely in love with everything Tzuyu did or said. Her way with the words, her laugh, her voice, her little weird habits.

So, as Tzuyu was watching a movie with a smile on her face and a few tears in her eyes, Mina was watching only Tzuyu. Not giving a damn anymore about the movie playing in front of her.

And every time a smile formed on Tzuyu's face, one would form on Mina's too.

***

**_I wanna know your fears, and what book makes you happy and which one makes you cry._ **

Tzuyu opened the door of the apartment only to found Mina once again deep into the book.

This time it was _Thirteen Reasons Why._

"Hey love." Tzuyu greeted the older girl.

"Hey Babe."

"Did you eat anything?"

"Not hungry." Mina mumbles.

"You have to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you okay?"

Mina just nods and keeps reading her book.

Tzuyu is worried about her but she's not sure what to do. For the past few weeks and a half Mina didn't leave the apartment, she didn't talk to anyone beside Tzuyu.

All she did was read.

Not just any kind of books, no. The ones that make you cry, that break your heart.

A copy of _If I Stay_ and _Remember Me_ was sitting on the table next to the cup of tea Mina made herself hours ago.

It was obvious that something is going on with Tzuyu but she knew not to push Mina, she knew Mina will come around.

When two hours later Mina started crying, Tzuyu didn't question it. She simply hugged the older girl and kissed the top of her head, making sure Mina knows she's okay.

It went on like that for a few more days.

Every evening Mina would read a book while Tzuyu would do school work or also read a book. At one point Mina would start crying, and Tzuyu would take the book away from her and hug her tightly. No questions asked.

"How come you never say anything?" Mina asked her one evening.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you want to say something, ask something, but you never do."

"Do you want me to ask you? I just feel like you'll tell me when you're ready."

"I'm scared."

"Of?"

"Losing you. Losing people I love. The books I've been reading made me do some thinking. I want to live, but I'm scared. I'm so scared of losing people I love. I don't want that to happen to me."

"But then again," Mina continued "people leave when they can't take it anymore, when it gets too much for them."

"Do you want to go away?"

Mina didn't reply.

"Do you feel like it's too much for you?"

"Sometimes." Mina says after what felt like the eternity.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Tzuyu nods and takes Mina's hand in her own, gently kissing the back of her palm.

"What would you do if I run away?"

"Depends. Would you come back?"

"I think you're the only thing that keeps me sane, I'd have to come back eventually."

"Then I'd let you run until your legs hurt. And when you feel tired and need a heart to stay in, I'll be here. Waiting for you, arms wide open, waiting for a hug."

"Is it weird? That I'm reading those books and they, they make me cry."

"It's not weird. People cry over books Mina."

"I think I cry over them because I don't want to admit I might not feel good. I think I cry over them because I'd feel weak if I cry over my problems."

"I don't think you're weak my love. People have their moments, days, even weeks. But eventually they get better. Stronger. There is a confidence that comes with knowing you crawled through the fire once you're out. And that next time, you'll walk through it."

"Will you be by my side?"

"Depends." Tzuyu shrugs.

"On what?"

"Will you let me?"

"I promise I will."

"Mina, can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Put this book away, and every sad book we have. Put them away. Focus on the happy ones, please."

"I love sad books."

"I don't like it when you cry."

"So, tell me Tzuyu... What's your favorite happy book?"

Tzuyu smiled and started rambling about her favorite books.

Mina listened and listened and at the end she wondered why she didn't talk to Tzuyu earlier.

  
Tzuyu then promised her to take her to the book store and spoil her with a few happy books. And Mina promised to smile more.

Although, it's not like she has a choice. With Tzuyu right by her side, she was destined to be happy.

*

**_I wanna know for how many days you would sing for me every night before you get bored._ **

The same night Mina asked Tzuyu to sing for her and Tzuyu gladly did it.

She sang _She Keeps Me Warm_ until Mina was asleep.

The next day Mina asked her to sing again and Tzuyu thought a while before deciding on singing _One_ by Ed Sheeran.

On the third day Tzuyu spent two full hours searching for slow songs online.

She even bought a new notebook only for that and she filled it with names and lyrics of it.

She carefully wrote down more than twenty songs, and on each paper she draws a flower or a heart.

It was like she was a little child.

All she needed to do is write _'Tzuyu Myoui'_ to be like all those girls in elementary school with a huge crush on a girl/boy they will never have.

But she did have Mina, so she didn't need to write her name with Mina's last name.

She had a feeling Mina might ask her to sing another song tonight so she opened her little pink notebook and YouTube app on her phone and tried to learn the first song by heart.

Half an hour later Mina picked her up from the library and they went home.

Once again, Mina was deep in her book. This time, while reading the book, she was smiling instead of crying.

Few pages later Mina closed the book and looked at Tzuyu.

"What?"

"I'm just glad I have you, that's all."

Tzuyu simply kissed the older girl.

"I'm glad you're happy amor."

"How can I not be when you're here?"

"Smooth, very smooth."

"That's my middle name."

"No it's not _Sharon_."

"It sucks that you don’t have a middle name." Mina let out a groan.

"Okay that's enough missy, go to bed."

"What about you?"

"I have to take a shower, I'll be there soon."

Twenty minutes later both of the girls were in their bed.

"Tzu?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you tired?"

"A little, why?"

"I was thinking... Do you want to umm..."

"Sing for you?"

"Yeah." Mina giggled.

Tzuyu laughed at how childish her girlfriend can be at times, and started singing.

The next night Mina didn't even have to ask Tzuyu to sing for her, she did it herself.

For a month and a half Tzuyu would sing to Mina almost every night.

It was a cold January evening and Tzuyu had just come home from the long day of classes, tired as fuck and hungry as wolf.

Good thing Mina made pasta for dinner because otherwise Tzuyu would go crazy.

As soon her dinner was over she kissed Mina goodbye and walked in the bedroom.

It was still pretty early and Mina decided to stay up.

It was the first night in a long time without Tzuyu singing to Mina.

Tomorrow was almost the same. Tzuyu was once again too tired to stay up for more than an hour after coming back home.

On the third day she managed to go to bed at the same time as Mina but she fell asleep in a heartbeat.

A week had passed and although they did talk and managed to keep their relationship strong, Mina missed Tzuyu singing to her.

"Will you sing for me?"

"Are you not tired of it?"

"No, why? Are you?"

"Kind of."

"You don't have to do it."

But Tzuyu did it anyway, she wanted to make Mina smile.

The next Mina didn't bother to ask her to sing. She simply realized she has to let the younger girl get a rest from it.

***

**_But most of all I wanna call you mine._ **

"Mina will you please tell me where we are going?" Tzuyu asks for the tenth time.

"Nope."

"Minariiii."

"No."

"Miguri. Mitang."

Mina bursts out laughing and Tzuyu think she finally made it but then Mina sticks out her tongue out and Tzuyu groans.

"Why not?"

"We're almost there, don't worry..."

Just a few moments later Mina parked her car in front of the elementary school she and Tzuyu went to, before Tzuyu transferred to the private school.

"What are you doing Mina?"

"Bare with me for today, please?"

Tzuyu nodded and let Mina lead the way.

Soon they were standing in front of the empty classroom. On a door there was a red heart with _#1_ written on it.

"Open it." Mina said.

"Number one: This is where we met." Tzuyu read out loud.

_It was the first day of Tzuyu's elementary school and to say she was scared would be a total lie. She was terrified of it. She didn't know anyone and she wasn't the type of kid who will be popular. She wasn't pretty or funny, she was smart, but who cares about that, right?_

_She took a seat closest to the teacher, already knowing that the teacher will be her only friend._

_"Tzuyu why don't you go out and play with other kids?" her teacher asked._

_"They don't like me."_

_"I'm sure they do, give it a try."_

_"No." Tzuyu mumbled._

_"How about this? Would you like to be friends with the older cool kid?"_

_Tzuyu instantly nodded._

_"Come with me. Let's pick her up, okay? Take your lunch."_

_Hand in hand Tzuyu and her teacher made their way down the halls. Just a few doors later they were in front of another classroom full of kids playing around._

_"Hiiii." Suddenly two small brunettes appeared in front of them._

_"Hey girls, this is Tzuyu, she's a girl from my class... Do you think you can spend your lunch with her?"_

_"Yes mom.” Sana replied, as the other girl nodded her head._

_"Tzuyu, this is my daughter Sana and her friend Mina. C'mon, don't be shy, say hi."_

_"Hi, I'm Tzuyu."_

_"Hi Chewy." Mina replied._

_"No."_

_"What?"_

_"It's Tzuyu.."_

_"Oh." Mina giggled and soon the younger one giggled too._

_"Do you want to share my sandwich Tzuyu?" Mina offered._

_“You can have some of my cookies.” Sana added._

_Tzuyu nodded and the girls dragged her to the corner of the classroom where she was until her mom came._

_There Tzuyu met Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Jihyo and somehow they all became friends._

_Day after day Tzuyu would either spend her lunch at Mina's classroom, or the girls would come by and spend it in Tzuyu's classroom._

"I remember. I was so scared of not knowing anyone. And during the first period they already laughed at me because my pronunciation was awful. I still had very strong Chinese accent. God."

"I'm kind of glad they made fun of you. Otherwise, I don't think Sana’s mom would drag you to see me."

"I guess yeah." Tzuyu agreed.

"Okay, next stop. Let's go back to the car."

Soon, Mina parked the car in front of the park.

"So... you know how during the summer after my junior year we would spend lot of time here?"

"Yeah, almost every night." Tzuyu laughed.

Mina pulled her towards the tree house and told her to climb up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just do it babe."

Another red heart was there.

"Number two: this is where I knew I'm fucked up." Tzuyu laughed as she read the note.

"It's true."

Tzuyu raised an eyebrow and waited for Mina to explain.

_Suddenly the rain started and Mina and Tzuyu quickly ran up the ladders to the tree house in the park._

_"This is not how I want to spend my last days of summer." Tzuyu groaned._

_"Awww poor baby."_

_"Oh just up Miguri."_

_"I thought you liked rain."_

_"I do, I just don't like to be outside when it rains. And it's cold, I don't want to get sick."_

_"Are you cold?"_

_"A little."_

_"Here, take this." In a moment Mina's sweatshirt with her school logo was taken off her body and in Tzuyu's lap._

_"What if you get cold?"_

_"We all know you're the one who gets sick more than I do." Mina shrugged._

_"Well, you know what they say? What's the best way to keep the bodies warm?"_

_"Skin on skin." Mina said "I'm not taking my shirt off Tzu."_

_"Too bad, I really wanted to see your abs. But no, I meant cuddling. Please?"_

_And how could Mina say no to those puppy eyes?_

_Just a few moments into their cuddling session the rain stopped, but none of them made a move._

_It didn't take long until Mina had the biggest urge to kiss Tzuyu, but instead kissing her on the lips she kissed her cheek._

_"What's that for?"_

_"I'm just glad I have you, that's all."_

_"Me too."_

"I still don't get it, why didn't you kiss my lips?" Tzuyu asked once Mina was done with her throwback story.

"How was I supposed to know you wanted me to kiss your stupid lips?"

"So my lips are stupid? Is that what you're saying? Because if yes I am not sure I will let you kiss me anymore."

"I'm sure you will because you'd miss my lips way too much."

"That's true, that's true."

"Talking about the lips, let's keep going, I have more places to take you to."

It didn't take long before Mina turned off the engine in front of Tzuyu’s old high school.

"Is it weird that I missed your school more than mine?" Mina asked.

"Not really. My school was always better."

"Because it's fancy and expensive?"

"It’s s fancy yes, but not because of that. I just feel like public schools are awful. And they are, according to your stories."

"It's funny because when you told me you got a scholarship I was like how can you go to an all girls school, there are no boys. Little did we know."

"Little did we know indeed."

Just a few steps later and they walked in the school library. Mina greeted the lady who was more than happy to see her once again, after such a long time.

"Walk with me." Mina said and took Tzuyu's hand in her own, dragging the younger girl to the philosophy section.

Another red heart was hanging from the shelf.

"It's nice to see you after such a long time Mina." Tzuyu mocked the library lady "Does she not know it's not nice to lie?"

"She didn't lie. The other one was working when I came here last time." Mina shrugged.

"Okay missy, let's see what you have for me." Tzuyu grabbed the heart and opened it "Number three: We joked about kissing...and then we kissed."

_"Do you ever spend time at your school?" Tzuyu questions as she plops down next to Mina, who is way too deep in the book._

_"Not really, it's boring there."_

_"Maybe if you had better grades you'd be here too."_

_"Maybe, but what would Sana do without me?"_

_"I'm sure she'd be fine."_

_"Anywayyy, Nayeon told me to tell you to call her."_

_"Is she still dating that guy? I told her until they are done I'm not talking to her."_

_"I think so, I saw them a few days ago kissing in front of her locker."_

_After Tzuyu left to private high school she kind of lost her contact with Nayeon and Jeongyeon. They were still friends and hang out every here and there but Tzuyu spent the most of her days with Dahyun and Jihyo who also got a scholarship, and Momo – another Japanese girl that they met. And Mina obviously._

_Tzuyu's school had more books on architecture than hers did so Mina would spend her afternoon in there while waiting for Tzuyu to finish with dance practice._

_"I really don't get it."_

_"Get what?"_

_"Why is she even dating him? He's an awful kisser."_

_"How would you know?"_

_"Been there, done that. Like, during my sophomore year we made out a few times."_

_"Oh."_

_"What it is Miguri?"_

_"Nothing, nothing. It's all cool."_

_"Liar." Tzuyu called her out._

_"Am not."_

_"Does maybe Miguri want to kiss me too?"_

_"You wish."_

_"What if I do?" Tzuyu asked just above her whisper._

_"What?" Mina wasn't sure she heard it right._

_"Nothing, nevermind."_

_"If you do, then you can."_

_"What?" now Tzuyu was the one who wasn't sure she heard it right._

_"Do you?" Mina was looking at the book in her hands, not sure she can look into Tzuyu's eyes._

_"What if I do?"_

_"Then please do."_

_So she did. Tzuyu pressed her lips against Mina's and kissed her slowly._

_She wanted to make it special, it's their first kiss after all. And maybe the last one, who knows?_

_"Please tell me I do not have your pink lipstick all over my lips." Mina said once she pulled away._

_"Is that what you say after our first kiss?"_

_"Our first kiss? Are you planning on having more of them?_

_"I uh.." Tzuyu couldn't form a sentence._

_"Because I do. I just wanted to make sure we are on the same page."_

_"I do Miguri, I do."_

"That was actually the best kiss I ever had." Tzuyu said.

"I think I can agree on that one yeah."

"It's funny how our first kiss was in a catholic school." Tzuyu pointed out.

"Dork. Let's go back to the car."

Tzuyu nodded and followed the older girl.

"Do you remember out first date?" Mina asked.

"I remember I was nervous as hell because I wanted it to be perfect, because that's what you deserve."

_Mina had spent her whole day getting ready for her date with Tzuyu. It's been almost a month since their first kiss and every now and there they would kiss again, but when Tzuyu asked her on a date Mina freaked out._

_"If you don't want me to burn the hell out of you calm the fuck down Mina." Jihyo cussed at her friend._

_"You sure do cuss a lot for a girl from catholic school."_

_"Aren't you going on a lesbian date with a girl from catholic school?"_

_"Point taken."_

_Two hours later Mina was looking all flawless and Jihyo was proud of her work._

_“She's gonna die when she sees you.” Jihyo said as she admired her work._

_"I kind of need her to be alive. Don't make our first date a funeral please. I'm already freaking out."_

_"Don't worry, it'll be great. You should go downstairs, I think I heard the car coming."_

_Both of the girls made their way downstairs just in time when the bell rang._

_Jihyo walked into the kitchen, deciding to give them some privacy._

_"Hey." Mina said when she opened the door ""Wow!"_

_"Smooth Mina, smooth." Jihyo yelled from the kitchen, making the two foreign girl laugh._

_"Wow to you too. Damn. You are wow."_

_"Say wow one more time and I will drink bleach." Jihyo's voice rang through the house._

_"Are you ready?" Tzuyu asked Mina, not paying any attention to Jihyo who was now walking towards them._

_"I am. Shall we go?"_

_"Bring her back by midnight." Jihyo said in dad's voice_

_"Yes Mr. Myoui."_

_"And no funny business."_

_"Jihyo, stop it." Mina's cheeks were red as a tomato by now._

_"I'm kidding, have fun you two okay? Mina did you take the keys?"_

_"Yeah, they are in my purse."_

_"Okay, you're ready to go ladies."_

_Mina had no idea where they are going but she didn't really care. All she wanted was to be with Tzuyu._

_But when they came to an art exhibition Mina was more than surprised._

_"Is this okay?"_

_"More than okay." Mina reassured her "Thank you Tzu. You're amazing."_

_Art and food are the way to Mina's heart and Tzuyu knew that. So when they first date went great and Mina said it's a perfect ten Tzuyu knew she hit the jackpot._

_After the date Tzuyu dropped Mina off at Jihyo's place and spend another two hours on the phone with Mina before Mina fell asleep, the conversation still going._

"I still can't believe you fell asleep on me."

"I was so tired. Jihyo and I were shopping the whole day to find a perfect outfit. You didn't tell us where you're taking me and Jeongyeon and Momo were no help either."

"They didn't know either. Do you think I'd tell her? I knew she would tell." Tzuyu replied, knowing how their friends can’t keep their mouth shut.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, your mom invited us for lunch."

"Did she?" Tzuyu asked.

"She did, shall we go?"

"We shall."

For the past few minutes they were driving around the city with no goal, but then they passed the museum and Mina slowed down.

"This is not my house."

"I know but it's still on my list."

"It'll be quick I promise. Just go in and ask the guy to give you something. Tell him you're Tzuyu, he'll know."

A five mintues Later Tzuyu was back with a chocolate boy shaped as a heart with _#4_ on it.

When she opened it there was a note.

"Number four: first dates are a mess but this one was perfect. And you were saying pictures are such a work of art but the real masterpiece in the room was you." Tzuyu read out loud.

She then leaned and kissed Mina's cheek.

"This is perfect Mina, you are perfect. God, I'm so in love with you."

Fifteen minutes later they were in Tzuyu's family house. They greeted her family and Tzuyu took a seat and watched TV while Mina was helping her mom with cooking.

The lunch was over and Tzuyu said she could use a nap, and just a few moments later, the two of them were in Tzuyu's room.

"Another one?" Tzuyu asked once they came in and saw another heart on her bed.

"Open it."

"Number five: Do you remember the first time my fingerprints covered my skin? You told me I'm an artist and let me use your body as a canvas and my fingers as a brush."

_It was Tzuyu's 17th birthday and everyone just left. The party was over long time ago, but a few of her closest friends decided to stay a bit more and help her and Mina to clean the house._

_Now, they said their goodbye to Chaeyoung, Dahyun and Nayeon and made their way upstairs._

_"I'm gonna take a shower and I'll be right back. Don't forget you're allowed to sleep in my room tonight Mina." Tzuyu reminded her, as she would usually have to sleep in the guest bedroom and sneak into Tzuyu’s room after Tzuyu’s parents fell asleep._

_"How can I?" Mina asked._

_And indeed, how could she forget when she had so many plans?_

_Half an hour later Tzuyu came out from the bathroom, wearing only shorts and one of Mina's old T-shirts._

_"Stealing my clothes again I see."_

_"You stole my heart." Tzuyu shrugged._

_"Fair enough, I guess."_

_"Are you ready for bed?"_

_"I am, come closer, what's the point of sharing a bed if you're legit on the other side of it?"_

_Tzuyu rolled closer to Mina and kissed her neck._

_"Thank you for an amazing party."_

_"You're very welcome. But the girls helped me, it wasn't just me."_

_"I know but you're special to me. It's different."_

_After a few words kissed Mina's neck and then keep talking._

_"Tzu..." Mina breathed out._

_"Mhm?" Now Tzuyu didn't even bother to talk, her mouth too busy kisisng Mina's neck and jaw._

_"You're making me crazy."_

_"Mhmmm..."_

_"Oh God Tzu." Mina breathed out once Tzuyu bit her earlobe._

_"Tzu wait."_

_Tzuyu completely froze and pulled away._

_"I'm sorry I just, I thought, but I fuck, I'm sorry."_

_"Stop talking. Kiss me."_

_Tzuyu nodded and kissed her._

_"I want it, but I don't want to put a pressure on you, are you sure? Are you ready?"_

_"I am, Mina I’m absolutely sure."_

_"Okay, but if you change your mind tell me please? I won't be mad. Tell me if something hurts okay?"_

_Tzuyu nodded._

_However she didn't change her mind, she didn't tell her to stop._

"I think that in that moment I knew you're my person." Tzuyu said after remembering what happened.

"Do you still think so?"

"Of course, why?"

"Because I wanna call you mine." Mina said.

"I am yours."

"I know, but do you think we could make it official? Put a ring on it?"

From her jacket pocket Mina pulled out a small black box and opened it for Tzuyu to see.

Tzuyu let out a loud gasp.

"Chou Tzuyu, I know I'm annoying sometimes and hard to deal with and I'm not perfect. But I love you. With all I have. I always will. Will you marry me?"

Withouth saying a word Tzuyu pressed her lips against Mina's for a passionate kiss.

"Duh!" was all she said after the kiss.

And then Mina shouted for her family and friends to hear, and probably the whole street.

"She said yes! She said yes!"

"Of course I said yes. You're my person Mina. But I gotta say, I'm kind of mad because I wanted to do it."

"I'm sorry babe. But you did our first date."

"It's okay, as long as the result is the same.” Tzuyu replied before pulling her into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> the fic, as well the poem are a few years old and i wrote the poem for my best friend/crush at the time. (obvi i changed some parts to fit the fic)
> 
> I wanna give you a good morning kiss at 9 am while you're still sleepy.  
> And I wanna kiss you at 1pm on Sunday when we are cuddling on our bed.  
> And I wanna wanna taste your lips at 5pm after I get back home.  
> And kiss you with so much passion after our 1am fight.
> 
> I wanna taste the alcohol on your lips when we are too drunk to fuck.  
> And I wanna get high with you when we are too stressed about life.  
> I want you to jump on me and give me a koala hug so we both fall on the floor and laugh at how much of an idiots we are.
> 
> I wanna kiss your forehead after a long and a hard day before we fall asleep.  
> And roll over onto your side of the bed at 3am when the rain is pouring and the storm is outside.  
> I wanna feel your head on my chest in the middle of the night.
> 
> I wanna hear you laugh at 2 am cause you saw something funny on tumblr.  
> And watch you freak out over a new Fifth Harmony song at 5pm.  
> I wanna see your smile at 9pm when we are watching some sappy movie.
> 
> I wanna know your fears,  
> and what book makes you happy and which one makes you cry.  
> I wanna know for how many days you would sing for me every night before you get bored.
> 
> But most of all I wanna call you mine.


End file.
